Thoughts
by EdgeofDarkness
Summary: Ryuk hates it when Light is asleep. The only thing to do is think. So he does, and he just gets more confused....slight yaoi hintings, if you squint.


Ryuk watched the owner of the Death Note sleep peacefully in his bed

**Title: Thoughts**

**Summary: Ryuk is bored and Light is asleep. So what else is a God of Death to do but think about the complicated nature of humans?**

**Warning: slight yaoi hints and mentioning…I guess.**

**Disclaimer: In no way do I own the characters or original settings…or a Death Note…if I did, I'm pretty sure some of my teachers would be dead…MOVING ON…**

**Setting: Some time before Rem dies…or, and L too…before they get hand cuffed together too…**

Ryuk watched the owner of the Death Note sleep peacefully in his bed.

He hated it when Light was asleep. There was nothing entertaining about him at all.

But Ryuk decided Light was still his favorite human.

A cloud moved away from the moon and the silvery light fell onto the sleeping human.

'_God huh? No. Light is much too…human to be a god.'_ Ryuk thought.

The young man mumbled something in his sleep. To the watching god of death is sounded like _"Ryuzaki…"_ It wouldn't surprise Ryuk at all if that had been what Light was dreaming about.

Ryuk wondered why humans had to make things so very complicated.

For instance, Light and 'L'. And Misa too.

It was very clear that Misa loved Light. It was also very clear that Light didn't love Misa. And that 'Ryuzaki' was the center of Ratio's affections. The Shinigami wasn't entirely sure what the very pale human's feelings were.

But Light said he loved Misa, when he clearly did not. And then he went and fought with 'L', whom he really did love. Ryuk found himself getting a head ache.

He knew Light's goal was to become a god to the humans. But they would know him as Kira.

He was very close to reaching that goal. Thanks to Ryuk's notebook, or course.

But Light had also told Ryuk his goal was to kill 'Ryuzaki'.

Ryuk knew it had to be done for Ratio to reach his main goal, i.e. becoming God.

But he also knew that Light _could_ have done it any time now. He _could_ have made the eye deal, and then he could have killed every single member of the task force.

Ryuk wondered why he hadn't.

But then he knew.

One: That would involve killing his father.

Two: It would put him under suspicion if he survived.

Three: For that to happen, he would have to kill 'L', and that meant he wouldn't get to see him anymore.

Ryuk shook his head, trying to clear the thought. He really wanted an apple right now.

A big, red, juicy apple.

So he floated to the kitchen, and got one. It was the last, so he made it last. Two bites instead of one.

Then he was back watching Light sleep.

And his thoughts went back to Light and 'Ryuzaki'.

Once Ryuk had asked Light why two men who were lovers together were looked down on. He had heard about it as he was flying above Ratio on the street.

Light had told him that being gay was looked down on.

'_Another thing humans make complicated.'_ Ryuk thought.

When he had asked why, Light had hesitated to answer. Ryuk had noted that he looked over his shoulder at L, who was across the room and thought Light was on the phone.

"_Because Ryuk. Humans think it unnatural to be attracted to the same sex. I suppose Shinigami wouldn't have to deal with that…anyway, it's frowned upon mainly because it isn't very normal. So when one man loves another man (Ryuk almost laughed out loud when Ratio looked back at the other man) they are condoned and ridiculed for it."_ And then he had snapped his tiny phone shut, signaling to the Death God that the conversation was over.

Ryuk had then started to watch 'Ryuzaki' closely.

He had noticed how he and Ratio interacted.

He did not seem to like physical contact in the least. But Ryuk noticed when Light's hand brushed his, he didn't pull away.

Or when they talked, and they each got a little closer than necessary.

Ryuk had noticed all these things…

"Ryuk, why are starring at me?" Light's cold voice asked.

Ryuk snapped back to the here and now.

"Oh, just spacing out. Hey, now that you're up, can we get more apples? I'm bored and we're out." Ryuk said.

Light rolled his eyes. Then he looked at his clock.

"I'll buy you some later. Not right now." Light said, and then he lay back down, and turned away from the god of death.

"Why not?!" Ryuk whined.

"Because its one in the morning and no stores are open. Now shut up. I'm going to sleep." Light said. Ryuk huffed, stuck his tongue out, and decided to go outside.

So he did, leaving the young man alone.

**A/N okay, again, it just came to me. Actually I was rereading ****Unnoticed by the World**** sorry, can't remember the author…when this idea came to me. Anyway, please review and tell me how bad I did! (flames are good. I like roasting marshmallows. Yum, s'mores!)**

**OH! And the reason 'L' and 'Ryuzaki' are in quotations, is because he knows his real name…heehee.**


End file.
